¿Padres?
by Yesenia000
Summary: Después una prueba de sangre, las tortugas se sorprenden con los resultados que les indica ser verdaderos hermanos. Donatello se muestra curioso ante tal revelación y se pregunta cómo habrían sido sus padres biológicos. La razón? Quien no quisiera saber cuan parecido son a sus progenitores, sobre todo cuando se es una tortuga mutante.


**Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenece. Ni la imagen de portada.**

 **Hola! Esta historia la hice, hace un tiempo por pura curiosidad. (Tanta como la que Donnie muestra en la historia) Y también con la curiosidad de lo que ustedes piensen al respecto. n_n**

 **La idea vino a mí después de imaginar cómo serian sus padres de acuerdo a sus personalidades, pero fue un poco difícil cuando son tan distintas. Por eso, después de pensar un poco me he decidido por esta idea; y comencé a escribirla por diversión. Así que espero que sea de su agrado lo que mi cabeza tiene para ofrecerles. :3**

 **Resumen** : Después una prueba de sangre, las tortugas se sorprenden con los resultados que les indica ser verdaderos hermanos. Donatello se muestra curioso ante tal revelación y se pregunta cómo habrían sido sus padres biológicos. La razón? Quien no quisiera saber cuan parecido son a sus progenitores.

* * *

" **¿Padres?"**

Las tortugas reposaban con tranquilidad en la guarida. Era una semana extrañamente libre de acción. No era que les molestara, un poco de paz siempre era bienvenido en la familia Hamato. Su vida en constante peligro podía llegar tomar un peaje de ellas. Por ello, estos días de absoluta calma, ha sido provechosa para todos los miembros del clan. Quienes con mucho ímpetu han tomado lo que más le gusta hacer para disfrutarlo al máximo. Sin embargo, tanta calma parecía también cansarlos de otras maneras.

Donatello continúo tecleando códigos en su computador. No sabía que mas hacer, cada uno de sus hermanos parecía ocupado y él solo fingía hacer algo. No era que no tuviera más proyectos que comenzar o terminar, solo carecía en esos momentos del interés de hacer cualquier cosa… Podría ser eso o simplemente su mente estaba siendo copada por otros pensamientos de los que no podía apartar, interfiriendo con sus otras labores. Y todo comenzó después de una tonta prueba de sangre. Esa simple prueba lo llevo a preguntarse como habrían sido sus padres bilógicos. Temiendo que alguien malinterpretara sus pensamientos aclaro mentalmente su amor hacia su Padre y Maestro Splinter. Lo único que insistía su cabeza por esa pregunta era su afán por el descubrimiento y su insaciable curiosidad. Por ello, después de hacerle la prueba a cada uno de sus hermanos, incluyendo el mismo se demostró que eran hermanos de sangre. Para sorpresa de todos. Ninguno esperaba, que después de haber sido sacados de una tienda de mascota, hubiera tal casualidad de que realmente compartirían algo más allá que el vínculo familiar que tanto ellos como su padre habían forjaron a lo largo de sus vidas. Por supuesto estos cuestionamientos, no han sido más que eso. Preguntas vacías de una mente aburrida.

Su concentración fue perturbada por el sonido de su móvil. Suspiro con fastidio, pero su expresión cambio de inmediato al ver el nombre de su mejor amiga en la pantalla.

-Abril?- contesto con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en la comisura de sus labios. Había pasado un tiempo que no sabía de sus amigos de la superficie. Por lo que fue una grata sorpresa su llamada.

-Hola Donnie! Me alegra oírte. ¿Cómo están?- sonó la dulce voz de Abril desde el otro lado. Su amiga siempre preocupada por ellos.

-La verdad?... Muy aburridos.- contesto Don dejando a un lado su teclado para recostarse en la mesa - Los chicos, comienzan a desesperarse. Raph ya ha despachado su saco, mas veces de las que he sido capaz de reparar. Necesita golpear algo urgentemente. Por desgracia para nosotros, sin otros objetivos en la tranquilidad de Nueva York hemos tenido que ser sus nuevos sacos en movimiento.- escucho la risa de Abril, uniéndose a ella al recordar a su hermano temperamental intentando apaciguarse.

-Es bueno saber que están bien.- Abril rio mas insistentemente a través del teléfono.

-Y tu como estas?- Don pregunto cortésmente.

-No muy diferente a lo de ustedes. Casey también ha estado bastante aburrido, volviéndose increíblemente molesto e insistiendo para salir con Raphael.- Donatello sonrió pensando en su pobre amigo y hermano. Sin la oportunidad de hacer algo "productivo" por la ciudad.

-No me sorprende- contesto aun sonriendo. Se pregunto si esa era la única razón por la que su amiga llamo. Como si escuchase sus pensamientos, Abril hablo nuevamente mas emocionada.

-Donnie, no puedo creer haberlo olvidado- la tortuga de banda morada enarco una ceja extrañado en el entusiasmo de la mujer pelirroja. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando el desenlace de noticias que su amiga parecía tener preparado.

-Recuerdas aquella conversación de la descendencia?- Don abrió los ojos sorprendido, no entendía por qué Abril tenía que pensar en ese tonto argumento de los padre biológicos que el con vergüenza recordó haberle expresado a su amiga.

-Que pasa con ella? Pensé que había quedado claro que…- no pudo continuar defendiendo sus razones, cuando su amiga interrumpió alegremente.

-No te preocupes por eso, se cuáles son tus razones para pensar así. Siempre has sido muy curioso. Y el saber cómo hubieran sido tus padres en función de compáralos contigo y tus hermanos, me parece entrañable. Yo también he estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Y hace unas semanas llego a mi tienda un artefacto muy extraño que podría satisfacer esa curiosidad…-

-Sabes lo que ha pasado con los artilugios que llegan a tu tienda. La verdad no estoy muy interesado en viajar entre dimensiones, Abril. - respondió de forma contundente.

-Nada de eso Donnie. Ese artefacto, parece de alguna manera, recrear seres. Es como un: ¿Qué pasaría si?... Logras comprenderme?-

-Si lo hago… pero no me convence.- Donnie observo pensativo su computador. Pero sin nada más que hacer, podría intentar despejar su mente con las ocurrencias de la chica al otro lado del teléfono -Además donde esta? Y como funciona?- a pesar del escepticismo de Donatello por la magia, no podía negar el interés renovado por sus padres biológicos. Aunque seguramente solo habrían sido tortugas comunes que en la temporada de apareamiento los habían concebido. Su padre olvidándose por completo de la tortuga hembra con la que acababa de impregnar. Y cada uno por su camino.

Pero esta nueva oportunidad aunque sea solo una pérdida de tiempo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

-Lo deje en el garaje la última vez que estuve por allá. No sé qué tan preciso será, pero espero que pueda servir en tu propósito… Ah y solo tienes que poner un poco de tu sangre, para que pueda funcionar.- Abril concluyo como un pensamiento de último momento.

-Gracias, Abril. Le echaré un vistazo y te aviso-

-Muy bien Donnie. Cuídense, y traten de no meterse en problemas.- ya no se escuchaba nada desde la otra línea. Su amiga había cortado después de esa rápida despedida.

Donatello suspiro cansadamente. Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, se levanto con destino al garaje en busca del extraño artefacto. Aun no muy seguro de cómo lo iba a ayudar con sus preguntas. Además de que tampoco había entendido del todo la explicación de su amiga. No era como que ella estaba muy clara de lo que hablaba, pero parecía segura en que lo ayudaría de alguna manera y él confiaba que fuera así… O solo estaba muuuy aburrido.

Era lo más probable.

El aparato no era muy difícil de encontrar, ciertamente se sorprendió no haberlo visto antes. Tal vez su forma esférica y color grisáceo poco llamativo era un indicativo. Lo único que decía ser mágico es el tenue brillo blanquecino que desprendía y su diseño no parecía de este mundo o de ninguno que haya conocido.

Sin vacilaciones pero con cuidado tomo la extraña esfera. Por suerte no reacciono a su toque, así que solo podía suponer que debía entrar en contacto directo con la sangre para comenzar una reacción en cadena de lo que sea que esta cosa hacia. Esperando que su amiga no lo haya metido en problemas se giro de regreso a su laboratorio.

-Oye Amigo, que es eso?- Donatello se tenso sobresaltado con la repentina aparición de su pequeño hermano. Podía sentir el corazón en su garganta. Trago con dificultad, nervioso de lo que su hermano podría pensar en lo que iba hacer.

-No es nada- respondió tardíamente en una pérdida de palabras.

Mikey entrecerró los ojos en su hermano genio, preguntando en silencio que tan tonto su hermano creía que era. Resaltando con un movimiento en donde se supone que deben estar sus cejas que no contestara a la parte de tonto.

Donatello miro fijamente a su hermano, sabiendo que ya no tenía posibilidad de quitárselo de encima. Debió haber pensado mejor, antes de dar una respuesta tan patética.

-Solo… sígueme- dijo con fastidio continuando su camino. Mikey saltaba alegremente tras su hermano más listo, contento de ser parte de uno de sus proyectos.

Don entro al laboratorio y coloco la delicada esfera con cuidado encima de su escritorio en una base fija que ya se encontraba ahí.

La tortuga hiperactiva se acerco peligrosamente al artilugio, encrespando la piel de su hermano, quien con un rápido movimiento lo aparto.

-No te acerques demasiado. Puede ser peligroso- murmuro pareciendo no querer perturbar a la esfera que reposaba tranquilamente encima de la mesa.

-Ahora me vas a decir que es?- murmuro igualmente, sospechoso del comportamiento de su hermano.

-Solo es algo que me dirá como serian nuestros padres si hubieran mutado con nosotros-

La tortuga de naranja lo miro sorprendido.

-No entiendo por qué quieres saber eso. Ya tenemos a Splinter.- dijo Mikey un poco dolido del pensamiento de su hermano.

-No me mal entiendas Mikey- respondió Donnie con la cabeza baja -Solo me gustaría compararnos con ellos. Soy muy curioso del físico y la personalidad que poseería cada uno-

Miguel Angel lo miro detenidamente, deleitándose de la vacilación en los ojos de su hermano que recorrían todo el laboratorio sin entrar en contacto con él. Mikey sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso es emocionante! ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-No estoy muy seguro- aclaro seriamente Donatello. El menor abrió ligeramente la boca incrédulo.

-De verdad?-

-Estoy siendo muy serio en lo que digo-

-Entonces como piensas hacer lo que dices!- Mikey grito un poco acaloradamente sin creer que el cerebrito de todas las tortugas, iba hacer algo sin medir prudentemente las consecuencias.

-No es peligroso. De eso no hay que preocuparnos… Solo me preocupa un poco cual será el resultado final- dijo Don tranquilamente.

-Ah bueno. Sabes cómo se activa-

-Con la sangre-

-Nada mas?-

-Hasta donde yo sé-

-No pareces saber mucho- Mikey murmuro mas para sí mismo.

Donatello se acerco al artefacto con su hermano siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

-Vamos hacerlo de una vez!- Mikey salto impaciente demasiado cerca para el gusto de Don, quien con cuidado tomo una navaja del gabinete cortando un poco la palma de su mano.

Miguel Ángel siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo después de arrebatar la navaja de las manos del genio.

Ambos formaron puños para sostener la sangre y que esta no se desperdiciara. Las colocaron por encima de la esfera y cada uno presiono con fuerza produciendo aun más de ese espeso líquido.

La sangre al hacer contacto con el artefacto, el color de este cambio a un intenso rojo. De las aberturas, comenzaba a expulsar humo igualmente carmesí.

Las tortugas un poco alarmadas retrocedieron ante el repentino cambio. La roja neblina se extendía por el laboratorio, concentrándose con mayor intensidad alrededor del escritorio donde esta se encontraba.

Al no ver una evidente amenaza en el espeso humo, los hermanos mantuvieron su posición.

Tan rápido como llego la neblina comenzó a ser absorbida por la esfera, seguido de un deslumbramiento cegador, que los obligo a cerrar los ojos para proteger sus retinas de daños permanentes.

Donatello abrió los ojos con cautela, para encontrarse con la decepcionante escena de que nada había pasado.

Suspiro sabiendo, que su fe injustificada por una esfera mágica seria una pérdida de tiempo. Por lo menos el humo fue muy artístico y sorprendente de ver.

-D-Donnie… Algo así esperabas que pasara?- escucho tartamudear a Mikey, quien estaba de pie rígido, mirando en un punto detrás del escritorio. Don se acerco, tensándose al ver lo que su hermanito señalaba.

Detrás del escritorio se encontraban dos tortugas igual de humanoides que ellos.

Una mucho más grande, tapando casi por completo al más pequeño que parecía dormir plácidamente en sus brazos.

Los hermanos se miraron intensamente, esperando que alguno rompiera el silencio que se había instalado tan repentinamente.

-Son… Nuestros Padres?- Mikey pregunto nerviosamente.

-Eso he de suponer- Don respondió, dejando de mirar a su hermano y comenzar a evaluar a las tortugas en el suelo.

-Deja de suponer cosas y dime lo que está pasando- ahora su hermanito lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía.

-Solo míralos, puede que si sean. Debo realiza las pruebas para estar seguro.- Donatello se aparto del menor acercándose a las otras tortugas, tomando con cautela un poco de su sangre.

Mikey miraba a su hermano alejarse a uno de sus aparatos donde se suponen que comprobaría las muestras. Sin más distracciones siguió lo que le había dicho el genio.

La tortuga increíblemente grande contaba con una tonalidad de verde sorprendentemente parecido al de Leo. La más pequeña por otro lado era de un color más oscuro, casi tan oscuro como el verde esmeralda de su hermano Raphael.

Escucho los pasos de su hermano, giro su cabeza encontrándose con una mirada pensativa.

-¿Qué haremos?- Mikey pregunto preocupado, sobre la responsabilidad de explicar al resto de la familia estas inesperadas visitas.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos?- la resonante voz de Raphael se hizo eco en el laboratorio.

Los hermanos más jóvenes se giraron alarmados a los mayores.

Leonardo que caminaba un poco más atrás de Raphael, vio la angustiada mirada de los menores con su presencia. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… Problemas.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?- Leo miro con calma a sus hermanos, invitándolos a que delataran lo que tanto les molestaba.

-No he sido yo Leo! Donnie dijo que nada pasaría!- Mikey comenzó a gritar con histeria, para sorpresa de todos. Don solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos en su hermanito; antes de que su día totalmente en calma, cambiara con nuevas sorpresas.

-Mmm…-

El silencio que se instalo después de que la nueva voz se hizo presente, era inquietante.

Los mayores, ignorantes de los invitados, tensaron sus cuerpos, tomando posiciones de batalla. Cada uno expandiendo sus sentidos y acercando las manos a sus armas predilectas.

-No se muevan- Donnie hablo en voz baja no queriendo perturbar mas a sus hermanos ni a las otras tortugas.

Leonardo observo a su hermano genio. Parecía saber lo que ocurría y no se veía preocupado. Se relajo con ese pensamiento en mente. Vio a Raph hacer lo mismo.

-Donnie están despertando-

Mikey miro sorprendido como la delgada tortuga, luchaba para liberarse de los enormes brazos de la tortuga con mayor masa muscular. Logro zafarse incorporándose en una posición sentada.

Miguel Angel pensó que ya no podía estar más impresionado por estas tortugas, pero los ojos increíblemente azules que las mas delgada reflejo al abrirlos paralizo cada fibra de su ser. Era como mirarse a un espejo. Perdiendo control de su cuerpo, comenzó acercarse a la tortuga más pequeña con una fascinación inexplicable.

Se agacho frente a ella exponiendo sus propios ojos.

Sin moverse, vio como la tortuga se acerco a él con amplios ojos curiosos, su nariz recorría su rostro y parte de su plastrón. Mikey trago el grueso nudo en su garganta, intentando conectar sus pensamientos, en las emociones que esta tortuga que parecía ser su Madre comenzaba a exprimir de él. Se sentía expuesto ante su mirada.

El color esmeralda de su piel era un increíble contraste con sus claros ojos. Reflejando un poso interminable de sentimientos. El menor de los hermanos comenzaba a sentirse abrumado por la cantidad de emociones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien con ojos tan llamativos, incluyéndolo a él mismo.

No podía ver el rostro de los otros, pero podía sentir las parecidas emociones que estos desprendían con la vista de la hembra frente a ellos.

Distraído sintiendo a sus hermanos, no se percato de la cercanía de la adorable tortuga. Asustado, salto hacia atrás cayendo sobre su caparazón. Demasiado rápido para ser considerado normal, la hembra ya estaba a su lado tomando una de sus manos con preocupación.

Lo miro inquieta acercando su cara a él acariciándolo tiernamente. Mikey había tensado su cuerpo nuevamente en la proximidad, pero relajándose con rapidez al sentir como lo consolaba con el contacto suave de su rostro en él. Se sorprendió al sentir la diminuta lengua tocar su mejilla. Se giro para hacer frente a la tortuga, ella aun parecía preocupada. Al mirar esos ojos, supo de inmediato lo que le pedía en silencio.

-Estoy bien. Gracias.- Mikey sonrió ampliamente. Aunque su sonrisa vacilo al verla reír con alegría mientras lo abrazaba del cuello. Se sonrojo levemente en vergüenza. Recordando las películas donde una Madre se comportaba excesivamente dramática en el cuidado de sus hijos.

-Mikey?- la tortuga de banda naranja, recordando a los demás en las sala, se puso de pie junto con la dama.

La delgada tortuga sujeto con fuerza su brazo sonriendo felizmente. Aunque al ver a sus hermanos lo soltó, dando brincos entusiasmado hacia ellos.

Acercándose primero a Raphael, lo tomo de la cabeza, se coloco de puntillas y comenzó a besar tiernamente su rostro con rápidos movimientos. Raph parecía demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, dejando que la dulce tortuga haga con él lo que quiera.

La tortuga se detuvo observando detenidamente su rostro, y luego procedió a ir por su siguiente víctima.

Donatello no hizo nada para detenerla, le permitió tomar su rostro y abrazarlo con cariño e incluso tuvo la osadía de regresárselo para deleite de la alegre tortuga. Don sonrió apenado al sentir la diminuta lengua cerca de su frente.

Leonardo fue el último, él no se veía muy entusiasmado con la carismática tortuga. Retrocedió un poco, cuando esta salto hacia él. Ella lo miro sorprendida de su reacción. Leo entrecerró los ojos, confundido. Se sentía perdido en todo lo que pasaba. No entendía por qué sus hermanos recibían de esa manera a esta nueva tortuga.

No le disgustaba, al contrario se sentía atraído de muchas maneras inexplicables a este adorable ser. Y eso era lo que lo hacía más prudente con respecto a ella.

Sentir emociones tan fuertes por alguien que acabas de conocer no es normal. Y él era conocido por su extremo control sobre ellas. Por eso estas nuevas sensaciones lo mantenían cauteloso hacia la hembra.

Cuando la vio nuevamente, sus paredes mentales fueron rotas en un instante. Ahí delante de él estaba la misma tortuga, solo que no parecía feliz en lo absoluto. Tenía sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho mirándolo con intensidad. Se percato muy tarde de su incapacidad para moverse. Ella se acerco lo suficiente para sentir la respiración en su rostro. De un momento a otro, ella se abalanzo sobre él, riendo alegremente. Toda la tensión había desaparecido en tan solo un movimiento.

Ella parecía haber regañado a su hijo mayor por negarle su afecto. Ahora Leonardo había enrojecido con la cantidad de besos que la bipolar tortuga repartía por su cabeza. Aun sin entender la situación, se mantuvo quieto. Su instinto de alguna manera lo abstenía de hacer algo en contra de la tortuga que ahora le sonreía con dulzura.

La tortuga los miraba con una amplia sonrisa… Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa repentina, como si de algo se acordara. Corrió con rapidez detrás del escritorio.

Los hermanos permanecieron inmóviles, desconcertados.

-Don?- Leo susurro el nombre de su hermano.

-Era nuestra Madre Leo- Donatello respondió sabiendo lo que el mayor preguntaría.

-¿Cómo?- Raph fue el siguiente en preguntar, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde había desaparecido la tortuga o ahora su Madre?.

-Un artefacto mágico… Con nuestra sangre, fuimos capaces de traerla aquí- declaro Mikey.

-¿Por qué?- Leo cuestiono, procesando lo que los menores le decían.

-Curiosidad… Creo- Don contesto en voz muy baja, casi para sí mismo.

Donatello miro fijamente su escritorio. No quería ver directamente a sus hermanos. Se sentía avergonzado de lo que hizo. No arrepentido, solo apenado. Pero al igual que Mikey las emociones que se manifestaron en la presencia de la tortuga hembra eran indescriptibles. De alguna manera se sentía feliz, ella sonreía y él quería hacerlo también. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía el mismo no lo entendía.

Don fue traído a la realidad nuevamente al ver a la delgada tortuga salir de detrás de su mesa de trabajo. Ella se paro frente a ellos sonriendo y girando su cabeza al suelo cada pocos segundos. De un momento a otro su expresión comenzaba a delatar irritación. Ella frunció el ceño repentinamente y se agacho junto al otro cuerpo que Donatello sabía que estaba ahí.

Un gutural gruñido retumbo en el laboratorio, alertando a los hermanos. El genio aunque se mantuvo cauteloso, no sentía miedo. Vio a la enorme tortuga elevarse lentamente con la ayuda de la más pequeña.

A la vista de la nueva tortuga, sintió la tensión que irradiaba de los mayores. Se giro y vio como estos tomaban una posición defensiva. Miguel Ángel no parecía preocupado, al igual que con la pequeña se veía curioso. Esperando conocer mejor a lo que parecía ser su… Padre.

Referirse a esta tortuga de esa manera, traía a la superficie muchas contradicciones de las que Donatello no quería detenerse a pensar. Él también se sentía extremadamente curioso. Además de que se había percatado de cómo los instintos jugaban un papel fundamental en todo este encuentro, parecían serle mucho más útil actuar por instinto frente a estas tortugas, que tratar de buscar un razonamiento lógico de todo lo que ocurría. Que por lo que había visto, Leo mostraba dificultades para dejar de cuestionar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Giro nuevamente y miró a la enorme tortuga, esta aun no parecía acostumbrarse a su entorno. Sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras con la otra intentaba apartase con cuidado a la más pequeña. La hembra comenzó hacer ruidos extraños desde el interior de su garganta, ganándose un bufido por parte de la más grande. Este comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces hacia el suelo, sin darle oportunidad a Donatello de detallarlo. Aunque sin esperar mucho, la tortuga levanto su cabeza mirándolo directamente, casi como si hubiera sentido la mirada del propio Don.

La tortuga de morado, intento apartar la mirada. Pero los oscuros ojos del más grande, le impedían hacer cualquier movimiento. Se sintió vulnerable ante la penetrante mirada. Era una sensación tan diferente a lo que había sentido con la hembra. Aunque por alguna extraña razón no era desagradable, solo muy intensa y directa sin llegar hacer incomoda.

La delgada tortuga se había abierto paso por su alma lentamente y con emociones más entusiastas. Esta por el contrario, a pesar de la tranquilidad que la rodeaba; su mirada, más que abrirse paso, simplemente apuñaleaba su ser… con cariño… si aun no entendía nada.

La tortuga contaba con unos orbes de un color marrón, con lo que parecía una profundidad incalculable, que si no se miraba detenidamente podría confundirlo con el negro.

Tardíamente se percato, de cómo las tortugas se acercaban a él, siendo liderada por la más grande. Dio un paso hacia atrás, no por temor. Sino para darle paso a sus hermanos mayores que habían tomado una posición protectora frente a él.

El macho los miro y resoplo indignado, dirigiendo su mirada a la más pequeña que parecía sonreír con diversión, para disgusto del más grande.

Leo se mantuvo serio ante la nueva tortuga, no queriendo excavar mas en las emociones que comenzaban a brotar nuevamente. Se sorprendió del parecido que tenía con esta tortuga, que además del color, logro ver ciertas similitudes en la parte superior de su rostro. La mandíbula por otro lado compartía mayor semejanza con la de Raphael, siendo más proporcionada y con rasgos más rígidos.

Leonardo percibió la mirada impasible que la tortuga más grande les mostraba. Él solo los miraba, sin hacer nada al respecto. Se mantenía quieto a una distancia prudente de ellos mientras contenía a la más pequeña de correr.

La hembra lleno sus mejillas de aire y comenzó hacer pucheros, intentando liberarse. Al ver su incapacidad de zafarse de la tortuga más grande, dirigió su mirada a Miguel Ángel; movió su mano libre en un gesto para que este se acercara.

Mikey no muy seguro de que hacer miro a sus hermanos, percatándose de sus rígidas posturas. A excepción de Donatello que parecía ligeramente molesto con los mayores por interrumpir lo que hubiera sido el primer encuentro con su Padre.

Leo y Rapha no apartaban sus ojos de la nueva tortuga. A pesar de su tamaño impresionante, la tortuga manifestaba un aura de tranquilidad. Esa fue una de las razones por las que no se habían abalanzado en un ataque cuando esta se acercaba a Donnie.

Mikey aprovechando la evidente distracción de sus hermanos se acerco con cuidado a ambas tortugas, sonriendo un poco de lado, demostrando ser inofensiva.

Estuvo a punto de retroceder de un salto cuando un chillido estridente dejo los labios de la hembra. El más grande desvió su mirada de las tres tortugas, a la más pequeña mientras levantaba una ceja con incredulidad. Volteo hacia la fuente de emoción de la hembra encontrándose con una tortuga verde mar ligeramente más pequeña que las otras.

Miguel Ángel se estremeció cuando la tortuga de penetrantes ojos lo miro fijamente. Su cuerpo se paralizo con la diminuta sonrisa que curvo los labios del más grande. Mikey devolvió la sonrisa, sorprendido, sintiéndose de inmediato a gusto en su presencia.

No se sentía intimidado, solo unas incontrolables ganas de correr y abrazar a esta tortuga. Pensó que la más pequeña sería la única en hacerlo sentir especial solo con una mirada. Pero los ojos del macho demostraban cierto orgullo con toques de felicidad repartidas por su alma. Y que solo podía ser vista, si esa tortuga quería que fuera así, y al parecer Mikey parecía lo suficientemente importante como para que esta tortuga reflejara tales sentimientos.

Mikey quedo anonadado, ignorando por completo a sus hermanos. La tortuga más grande desvió su mirada hacia al frente, y la tortuga de naranja se giro igualmente viendo Donnie acercarse para disgusto de los mayores que lo siguieron muy de cerca.

-H-hola…- Donatello saludo nerviosamente. La hembra le sonrió, agitándose nuevamente en los brazos del más grande, quien parecía cansarse de su insistencia. Con cuidado la aparto a un lado gruñendo ligeramente, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera quieta. Resoplo ante la mirada juguetona de la hembra, seguramente reconociendo lo que eso significaba.

El macho se irguió en toda su altura, imponiéndose sobre las demás tortugas en la habitación. Lentamente avanzo hacia Donatello, mirando con cautela a las tortugas detrás de él.

Raphael se tenso nuevamente en el acercamiento del más grande. Sintiéndose muy extraño con toda la situación. Estaba cansado de sentirse confundido. Los menores les habían explicado lo que paso, pero aun no podía procesar como era debido. Se supone que ahora está frente a sus padres biológicos. Pero como era eso posible? Desde cuando el genio hacia cosas tan imprudentes y sin consultar con anterioridad?

Nada tenía sentido.

Despejo su mente y miro nuevamente a Donatello. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, al ver la cercanía que ahora los menores tenían con la enorme tortuga. Leo se había tensado a su lado, cuando esta coloco una de sus manos encima de la cabeza del genio.

La tortuga de banda morada sonrió con timidez ante el contacto. Pensaba que su toque seria cálido o eso era lo que su tamaño daba a demostrar, pero se encontró con que su piel era fría; muy diferente a la de la hembra que parecía arder. Vio al macho encrespar sus labios en una sonrisa. Don se encogió de hombros cuando el más grande de repente acerco su hocico a su cara y comenzó a olerlo. También a su lado derecho sintió el movimiento de su hermanito, quien parecía querer llamar la atención del más grande.

La tortuga se alejo y miro con calma a Mikey. Este sonreía con impaciencia, pero fue sorprendido por un amoroso abrazo de la hembra, subiéndose encima de su caparazón mientras se acurrucaba. El macho enarco una ceja ante las acciones de la más pequeña. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando el genio acaricio el brazo de la tortuga encima de su hermano.

El macho no se resistió mas ante la invitación de la hembra, que se retorcía con emoción en la espalda de Miguel Ángel. Sin ningún aviso la enorme tortuga los tomo a los tres y los levanto en un gran abrazo. Las alegres tortugas reían con diversión, mientras que el más listo observaba con sorpresa su extraña situación y con la mirada buscaba a sus otros hermanos. Vio a Raphael… Pero Leo no estaba. Solo había un lugar, al que su hermano acudiría en momentos incomprensibles.

Suspiro, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba… Bueno en realidad, él no tenía idea lo que sucedería cuando su padre se enterara de su decisión al utilizar un artefacto desconocido. Y no era como que la esfera venia con un manual de instrucciones. Así que estaba mal, sin ni siquiera saber cuánto tiempo duraría esto.

Raphael torció su boca en una extraña sonrisa al ver la muestra de afecto que la enorme tortuga compartía con su familia. Sintió la repentina necesidad de correr y unírseles, pero su cerebro insistía en actuar coherentemente. Y eso estaba bien, el no era el tipo de persona que se aventaría a un abrazo familiar, por más que quisiese.

Él había visto a su hermano mayor salir, tuvo la intención de detenerlo, pero la expresión en el rostro de Leo era desconcertante. Por lo que decidió permanecer con sus hermanitos. Él era el segundo mayor, por lo tanto, cuando Leonardo no estaba él tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar de los menores.

La tortuga de azul confundido, camino a los aposentos de su padre (su verdadero padre) frunció el ceño con sus propios pensamientos.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy cerrado a esto pero quería hablar con su Sensei de lo que sentía y lo que sus hermanos habían hecho. No quería meterlos en problema, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. De manera que ahora pueda aclarar su mente y comprender mejor lo que pasaba.

Toco a la puerta de los aposentos de su padre, y fue recibido con un -Adelante, Hijo mío- Leonardo se adentro en la habitación y miro a su padre con curiosidad.

La vieja rata no le permitió hablar o acomodarse cuando pregunto.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto afuera?-

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta corta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer. ;3**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
